


The Wild Boar

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Wild Boars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot and Leon encounter a wild boar on patrol
Relationships: Lancelot/Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Wild Boar

If they'd been on a hunt, the boar they encountered would have been a bounty. It was huge, with massive tusks and enough meat on it to feed the whole castle. As it was though, having come across it by accident during a patrol, they had no weapons to bring it down, since only fools fought boars with swords. Even more unfortunately, Lancelot was a fool. To his credit, he hadn't gotten off his horse with the intention of fighting the beast; his mare had startled and bucked him off. He had landed well, thankfully, and scrambled quickly to his feet. As a commoner who had never been part of a boar hunt before, though, he didn't know how dangerous of a position he was in and that he should have made for the nearest tree as soon as he ended up alone and unarmed, essentially, on the ground.

"Hey!" Leon yelled, hoping to distract the beast as it bore down on Lancelot. "Move!" Thankfully, the other knight realized in time that the shout was directed at him, and he threw himself to the side away from those tusks that could so easily gore him. Thankfully, they had the advantage of agility, and the boar had slid a number of yards away before it finally skidded to a stop in the wet leaves. In the time it took to turn around and come charging back, Leon had rode over and pulled Lancelot into the saddle behind him. The legs of his well-trained battle stallion just managed to avoid the tusks of the boar as they outran its second charge. Thankfully, creatures of its size were built for sprints, not marathons, and it didn't follow them very far.

Lancelot sagged against Leon's back in relief once they were out of danger. The First Knight craned his neck to try to look over his shoulder without disturbing him.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded. "Did it get you?"

"I landed on my wrist when I fell, but no, the boar didn't touch me." Leon quickly looked down to where Lancelot's hand gripped his waist; his wrist looked a little bruised, but it wasn't visibly broken or swollen.

"Thank God. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I promise it wasn't intentional." Lance reached around and hugged him gently from behind, and Leon squeezed his hand in response. They stayed like that for a long moment. If anyone came along, they could claim they were just riding double, nothing more.

"We should go look for your horse," Leon said eventually, and Lancelot nodded.

"I'll miss this though when we find her." He kept his arms wrapped firmly around Leon's waist. For stability.


End file.
